


Sigma Shenanigans

by Kait_the_Great



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, college student gavin, college student ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_the_Great/pseuds/Kait_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gavin had to do was steal Epsilon Kappa Pi's cow mascot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigma Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily_the_Almighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/gifts).



> Happy birthday Em, I hope you like it even though it's a little awkward.

Gavin sighed as he tried to navigate his way through the darkened halls of Epsilon Kappa Pi. His fraternity, Sigma Delta Rho, had a tradition where the elected president had to take the mascot of the rival fraternity. Unfortunately for him Michael Jones, Sigma's president, broke his foot and there was no way he would've been able to walk around the house quickly and quietly, so it was up to Gavin as vice president to do it. They had decided to do it on this night after Lindsay, Delta Phi sorority president and Michael's girlfriend, informed them that all the boys of Epsilon Kappa Pi would be out bar hopping. It was the perfect time to do it and Michael was adamant that they do it, even if he couldn't.

Getting into the house was easy, it was locating the statue that was giving him trouble. The whole house has clothes everywhere and smelled strongly of alcohol. The stairs creaked as he walked up them and the Brit was grateful that nobody was there. Or so Gavin thought, because just as he came out of what he figured was the game room judging by the gaming stations and pool table, a door creaked open a little ways down the hall. The hallway light was cut on and Gavin froze.

"Hey who's there?" A deep voice called out. "Geoff if that's you I swear I will end you. You will never be able to scare me." 

The voice kept getting closer to Gavin until he came face to face with a blonde man whose shirt read in faded lettering Epsilon Kappa Pi.

"Can I help you with something?" Blonde guy asked.

"Uhm yeah well you see I'm Gavin Free and I need to take your cow mascot." 

Blonde Guy (Gavin was getting sick of calling him that) stated at him for a while before talking, "So you're the new president of Sigma Delta Rho?"

"Actually no, that would be Michael but since he broke his leg it's up to me. Now would you please tell me where the mascot is."

"It's not here," Blonde Guy said.

"Well where the bloody hell is it?" Gavin was annoyed, he needed that damned mascot.

"Someone told us a couple of days ago that you were coming to take it tonight so the other guys brought it with them."

Gavin shook his head, "Do you know who it was?"

"I don't know some girl with red hair, I think. I know she's in a sorority, Delta something or another."

Gavin was floored he knew exactly who it was. "I guess I'll be off then, sorry for bothering you."

The Brit was halfway down the steps when Blonde Guy said, "My name's Ryan by the way."

'Ryan' Gavin though as he walked out of the Epsilon fraternity house, smiling, 'I like it.'


End file.
